Pacemaker
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: In which Beck and Leilani (OC) have a day out, and end up asking each other very uncomfortable questions.


I know I've only met you once or twice,  
But maybe you can help me out.  
'Cause I don't really want some good advice,  
Just some help to shed my doubts.

-Jaws, Magnet (Even Johansen)

. . .

Beck was not ready for this. He thought he was, and he even looked ready for it, but once he stepped up to the Ladan-Blaise front door, he knew that he was so, _so_ not ready for this. With his hand shaking, Beck reached for the doorbell and gave it a ring. The wait for someone to answer the door seemed like years, although it only took a good three minutes. At first, the person who answered the door only opened it at the tiniest bit.

"Who is it?" the voice asked. Beck immediately recognized it as the voice of Leilani Blaise, 19 year old robotic genius and child convict, now currently under the supervision of SANDA Technologies and Doctor Soichiro Sanda himself.

"I-it's me, Beck." the little robot said. "I'm here to pick up Leilani Blaise."

Weighing her options a bit, Leilani stepped out into full view, allowing Beck to see what she was wearing in full; she had on a light blue tunic dress paired with dark washed capri pants. Her hair had been pulled back into a loose ponytail, and wore no makeup- the lack of said makeup made her eyes look sunken in and her eyes almost lifeless.

"You look awful." Beck told her without even considering his words.

"Been fighting a cold." Leilani mused. "I've been enjoying a cocktail of NyQuil and sleeping pills for the past two weeks."

"O-oh..." Beck stammered. "That... doesn't seem very… healthy."

Leilani smirked. "It's not." she even retorted. With a small chuckle, she started to head back inside the house. "Let me get my shoes. I'm pretty much ready when you are."

"What about Ray?" Beck questioned, trying to still get a peak at the human as she decided on her footwear by the door.

"Sleeping." Leilani insisted as she chose a pair of Grecian-style sandals. "Still trying to work on a new energy source that doesn't reject every xel replacement I give her. It's an uphill battle for both of us."

Beck gave a small nod despite her not being able to see it. Once her shoes were properly on her feet, Leilani came out side- making sure that she locked the door behind her. Awkwardly, Beck gestured for her to go first for the limo waiting for them and the human didn't act twice on the idea.

"Where is Sanda taking me today?" Leilani mused as they left the Ladan-Blaise drivelane.

"No where." Beck told her, trying to sound bold but only sounding nervous. "I thought it would a be a good idea if we just… spent the day together. I-is that okay?"

Leilani looked at him. "Where are we going?" she then asked- her tone flat and incredibly unamused. Her expression was the most horrifying part; her eyes should have shot daggers right into Beck's artificial heart and killed him right there.

"A-a cafe." he quickly told her. "It's a little far out from here, b-but I think you'd like it."

To the bot's relief, Leilani looked away from him to look out the window. She said nothing further to him, and at the moment, Beck believed it was a sign of approval. But it also welcomed a bitter silence between the two of them that the bot couldn't handle. He couldn't help but look over at her before turning away again, because staring was rude, and he really didn't want to step on her toes today. And there was still so many questions that were stuck in his mind that he needed to ask. And what better time to start with them than now? R-right…?

"Do you…" Beck started, faltered, but tried to press on anyway, "Do you think that if we… if we had met before… Before..."

"Before Seismic impaled my mother?" Leilani cut in, saying exactly what Beck didn't want to.

Beck looked down at his toes before agreeing. "Y-yeah. Do you think we would have been… friends?"

Leilani was silent for a long time- making Beck fear that she had shut him out. She hadn't, she was just considering her answer. "I… I don't know." she finally admitted. "I have no idea Beck."

The silence returned after that. It felt worse than the first time.

"A part of me wants to say," Leilani continued, as if she were speaking a thought now, "That as long as Trinity happened, then no. We wouldn't. It just… It just wouldn't have been possible."

Beck gave a small nod. "I understand." he agreed. This time, Beck turned to look at Leilani and didn't look away. He was lost in the thought of when he first saw her six years ago; Trinity had already rampaged through the country, so he hadn't even gotten the chance to meet Leilani when she was truly happy. The human girl had been smaller then, while he was still the same. Same height, same voice, same ability to assimilate fellow robots...

"I wish I had the ability to grow up." Beck spoke in thought, not meaning to have said it out loud, "Or at least be a bit taller."

That was when Leilani snapped her head around to look at Beck as if he were going insane.

"What did you just say?" she demanded, despite hearing him well enough. Beck didn't answer- her sudden reaction was surprised him, and he would be lying if he said that Leilani didn't look scary when she was scared.

To break the tension, the driver of the limo spoke to them saying, "We have arrived at our destination."

Neither Beck or Leilani wanted to break the looks they were giving each other, but it was the robot who turned to the driver to say, "Th-thank you." When Beck turned back, Leilani had already left the limousine. Nervous, Beck did the same and was easily relieved when he saw that the human was waiting for him at the cafe's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Beck asked Leilani when he was close enough to her.

"I assume you're buying?" the human then asked, looking down at him. "Or say you're buying but it's really coming from your creator's bank account?"

Beck threw a hand behind his head as he nervously chuckled. Knowing the truth, Leilani raised an eyebrow at Beck for a moment before giving an amused smirk.

. . .

At this hour, the cafe was all but empty; which was exactly what Beck had hoped for. He was able to find him and Leilani a spot that was still pretty out of the way- just in case someone really loud decided to come in.

"I'll get our food." Beck offered once he made sure Leilani was comfortable. "What do you want?"

"Hot chocolate- extra cream with half a scoop of mini marshmallows."

"Anything to eat?"

"Do they have any powdered coffee cakes here?"

Beck nodded.

"Then maybe two of those- it depends on how wide they made them."

"Got it." Beck agreed. "I'll be right back."

It did not take long for Beck to get what Leilani requested and head back to their table. The human did not object to the homemade food, immediately digging in as if she hadn't had anything to eat in weeks. Beck patiently waited for the human to finish before he finally asked the question he had been dying to ask for the past year;

"Why did you take on a pseudonym before Doctor White and Doctor Sanda found you in Maine?"

For a horrifying moment, Leilani sat so still that Beck would have assumed he had taken Cryosphere's unnerving Cabbage Patch doll out for brunch instead of a human.

"Is that why you brought me here?" she then asked in a still, dark voice. "To know why I didn't want to be found after being falsely accused at such a tender age?"

"N-no!" Beck desperately tried to disagree. "I… I just want to know. W-when you were in hiding because Ray had abducted you-"

"Not the word I would have used," Leilani lightly snickered, "But yeah?"

"When Ray hid you, you used the name Leila Ladan to keep everyone away from you for awhile. Why that name?"

Leilani absently circled her finger around the rim of her cup. She looked Beck in the eye when she told him in an emotionless tone, "Ladan was my mother's maiden name."

For some reason, that wasn't the explanation Beck had been expected; no, no. This one was _worse_. He could feel himself shrink as he let out a small, "Oh..."

"And Leila," Leilani went on, "It's only two letters off from my real name. It's a kinda bad pseudonym in retrospect- but it worked."

"It was a nice name..." Beck tried to offer.

"Same I'll have no reason to ever need it again." Leilani agreed with a humored snort.

"Can… can I call you Leila?" the little bot found himself asking. "A-as a nickname of course!"

Leilani cocked an interested eyebrow. "You're a really weird robot, you know that? First you say you want to grow up, and now you want to give me a pet name? If I didn't know any better, I'd almost think you had a crush on me."

There was a solid three seconds from the time the idea was said out loud to when the truth hit her. Color drained from Leilani's face before she marveled, "My god. You _do_ have a crush on me, don't you?"

"Maybe it's guilt..." Beck mumbled, mostly to himself.

"You really don't know?"

Mighty Number Nine refused to look at the heiress of Blaise Factories and Company. Leilani ran a shaking hand through her hair, refusing to look away from the android sitting across from her. It made so much sense- and yet, it made things so, so much worse.

"Every day, I wonder what goes through your creator's head when he designs your AI." she soon admitted. "And every day I just grow more _horrified_ of what he could do if he actually thought his plans through. I love Raychel -we'd give our lives for each other- but I'm worried. She can lie to herself and I hate knowing that if something went wrong, that she'd… _make_ herself..."

"I don't know if I've ever lied before." Beck said, purposely not letting Leilani complete her thought. This did not help Leilani's perception of the situation at the moment.

"Beck, I don't think you understand; the Mighty Numbers are the most dangerous robots in the Battle Colosseum. The only way you guys lose is if you purposely throw the fight."

Beck must have given her a funny look, because she continued.

"I've _seen_ Pyrogen throw a fight before. Cryosphere, Dynatron, and Brandish are known to do it too." She gave a small pause before looking Beck right in the eye. "You have too. That last match you had that Sanda made me oversee- you threw the match because you saw me in the audience. Didn't you?"

"I..." Beck faltered, but could find that he had no answer. "I did."

Leilani stood a bit straighter before leaning closer to Beck, as if this next part of their conversation was top secret information. "You know what the most disturbing this is about you Mighty Numbers?"

"What?"

"If Raychel is attracted to me, and you apparently are too, does that mean the others are as well? And if that's the case, what does that mean of William Blackwell when Cryosphere was activated the same year I was born?" Leilani gave a rather unnerved sigh. "I think I'm just being paranoid. Or full of myself. Maybe both. But you Mighty Numbers… You're something else. You're your own identity. The Mighty Numbers as a whole, you guys… You're all so _terrifying_."

Beck hung his head in shame, almost acknowledging that he knew how dangerous the Mighty Numbers could be had it not be for several laws and a decent morality system. With her pressing issues out in the open, Leilani relaxed a little before looking down at her empty cup.

"You know how only my dad can call me Leilai?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there's only one person in this world that is allowed to call me Leila."

"W-who's that?"

Leilani looked at Beck- it was an expression that was trying to be hard, but it was gentle instead. That was when the realization hit the bot.

"Y-you mean it? I can?!"

"Just promise me one thing." the young woman then told him. "Never lie to me, Raychel, and -most importantly- yourself. On anything. Got it?"

"O-of course!" Beck eagerly agreed. "Anything you say!"


End file.
